


【绿红】【超蝙】Gay Chicken（胆小鬼游戏）

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [2]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile





	1. Chapter 1

“所以，Gay Chicken，你们玩过吗？”黑金丝雀歪了歪头。  
“Gay Chicken？那是？”戴安娜好奇地看向了黑金丝雀，等着她解释。  
“就是一个游戏，简单来讲，是两个同性——主要是男性互相靠近、抚摸、亲吻，先后退的人算输，而且因为后退表示他对自己性向产生的不肯定，要被对方叫做Gay。”黑金丝雀特别有内涵地笑了，“我觉得挺适合作为团建活动的游戏的。”

“What？NO，我觉得这个游戏……”处于小镇男孩状态的超人第一个表示了反对。绿箭侠双手赞同自己媳妇的主意，巴里磕磕巴巴吐出几个单词又闭了嘴，英勇无畏的绿灯侠也凑热闹瞎起哄和绿箭侠一起高喊赞同，披着布鲁西宝贝皮的蝙蝠侠面无表情。  
最后公主说道：“我觉得挺有趣的。”  
戴安娜对这个主意表示赞同，看到周围同事们的表情，她提出了一个解决办法:“我们投票决定要不要玩这个游戏怎么样？不记名式，在同样的卡片上画，同意画对勾不同意画叉。”

“赞同。”“赞同。”“反对。”“反对。”“赞同。”“反对。”“反对。”“赞同。”戴安娜翻开最后一张卡纸，“赞同。”  
“五票赞同，四票反对，少数服从多数，”黑金丝雀挑了下眉，“别抵抗了，男孩儿们，我们来玩Gay Chicken吧！;-)”

“所以怎么玩？从谁开始？”  
“既然我们这里有‘世界第一搭档’，不如就从世界第一搭档开始？”绿灯侠英勇无畏地发言。  
布鲁西宝贝不赞同地看向绿灯侠，一直注意着情况的闪电侠脑子里闪过一句话：“Batman is watching you。”  
闪电侠打了个寒战，小心翼翼尽量不引人注目地拽了拽绿灯侠的衣角。  
哈尔就像没察觉到巴里的提醒，继续撩拨着蝙蝠侠和超人的神经：“反正报社相机已经留了不少你俩的亲密影像，公主抱什么的早就不是新鲜事了，所以我想这种小游戏估计是难不倒你们的……”  
“拉奥啊……”现在克拉克的脸都红了。  
“天才！你就少说两句吧。”巴里也一副不忍直视的样子，想尽量拉回作死的绿灯侠。  
“Oh，闭嘴吧小熊，难道你不想看他们玩这个游戏吗？”哈尔咬着牙嘴唇不动低声跟巴里悄悄说，“我们都是第一次玩，这个游戏谁第一个玩肯定会被记得牢牢的，难道你想吃螃蟹吗？”

“可是绿灯侠和闪电侠战斗时配合的亲密无间，哈尔你和巴里还是好朋友……”克拉克还在极力挣扎。  
出乎意料地，披着布鲁西宝贝皮的蝙蝠侠就端坐在沙发上，一句话都没说。  
“可你们是联盟的主席和联盟的顾问！”绿灯侠说，“你们要做出表率！”超人被噎住了，布鲁斯终于清了清嗓子，准备说点什么。  
闪电侠看着好友作死，紧张得几乎震动成残影了。

“可以。”布鲁斯在风暴中心说道。

布鲁斯从沙发上起身，好整以暇地站在那里，等着克拉克什么时候能放下捂着脸的手——这只氪星救难犬难道不知道他的耳朵已经把他出卖了吗？  
小记者缩在沙发里，试图逃避现实，于是布鲁斯走过去握住了他的手，把联盟主席从他的双手中拯救出来。  
布鲁斯盯着小记者看了一会儿，调笑道：“所以，小镇男孩，认输了？GA……唔……”

小记者亲上了哥谭阔佬的嘴。  
周围一群人倒吸一口凉气，然后某几个唯恐天下不乱的开始掏手机拍照留念。  
“我真后悔没带戒指来这儿，”哈尔语气叹惋，“我能用戒指360度无死角地录像的。然后我现在只能寄希望于Olie能记得给我发一份相片。”

“BBBB……”小记者终于反应过来自己做了什么，“我认输！！！”  
布鲁斯冷冰冰地看着缩手缩脚的小记者：“G,A,Y”  
一字一顿，咬牙切齿。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
“接下来应该找哪两个人上场呢？”

“我觉得，绿灯闪电挺好的，你们觉得呢？”奥利弗揣好了自己的手机，果断把众人，尤其是某只老蝙蝠的目光移到正靠在一起的哈尔·乔丹和巴里·艾伦身上。  
“我觉得可以。”布鲁斯瞥了一眼奥利弗，暂时选择把炮火对准某个英勇无畏到无法无天的家伙。  
“等等！这里明明还有七个人没玩，为什么就选我了？”哈尔不服气地嚷道，但是大家都能看出他掩盖的不那么好的慌乱。  
“别挣扎了，你刚刚不是叫的挺欢的吗，举双手双脚赞同啥的。你甚至用灯戒具化了好几只手来表示赞同！”奥利弗叫嚷着。  
“看别人玩这个和自己上阵玩这个怎么能一样！！！”哈尔喊道。  
闪电侠一言难尽地看向自己的好朋友，虽说这是个理由，但是在这种情况下你怎么能说出来呢，这不是把蝙蝠侠的仇恨拉的稳稳的吗？  
但很显然，绿灯侠并没有感受到好友复杂的内心活动，依旧在反驳。

于是布鲁斯掏出了手机记事本，用他低沉优雅的嗓音念道：  
“xx xx 04 海滨城外星人入侵 战损$……”

“……还有奥利弗没玩过呢！”  
“xx xx 25 海滨城外星人入侵 战损$……”  
“你们看！公主不是很想玩这个游戏吗！……”  
“xx xx 10 海滨城外星人入侵 战损$……”

“……”哈尔哑口无言自暴自弃，“FINE!我玩我玩可以吧！”

“但是为什么另一个人是小熊？”“但是为什么另一个人是我？”

“你可以选奥利弗，我不介意的。”黑金丝雀笑得十分大方。  
星城首富脸都绿了：“不不不不，亲爱的你不能抛弃我，我才不要跟这个小子玩这种游戏……”  
哈尔果断转头看向巴里：“小熊……”  
巴里看着他那双狗狗眼，根本就没办法再思考，只能点头同意陪他疯。

哈尔斜坐在沙发扶手上，巴里就坐在他旁边的沙发上。  
哈尔伸出手轻轻触碰着巴里放在腿上的那只手的指尖，试探着把手指伸进他略微张开的指缝里。  
虽然只是牵手，但是两个人不知道为什么都有点脸红。

说实话这并不是两个人第一次亲密接触——毕竟都当了好几年的朋友了，哈尔又是那种热情洋溢的类型，怎么可能没有肢体接触。而且在哈尔刚从外星执行任务回来，却又因为常年不在地球被房东赶出来的时候，基本都是巴里收留的他。  
小法证官的屋子只有一间卧室，一张比单人床大一点比双人床小一点的床。巴里不太好意思让哈尔蜷缩在他那个小沙发上睡觉，哈尔就更不愿意让巴里睡除了床以外的地方了。所以他们同床共枕也不是一次两次——顺便说一句，哈尔习惯裸睡，巴里也不怎么习惯穿睡衣，所以，你懂的。

但是巴里真的克制不住自己脸红，有细微的电流顺着他们相接的指尖流进他的身体里。这种感觉和神速力给他的感觉并不一样，巴里说不上哪里不同，但是就是不一样。  
哈尔的手很暖，手心里有些老茧，贴在他手背上的哈尔的手心有点潮，大约是无畏的飞行员也有点紧张的缘故。

“小熊……巴里。”哈尔凑近了巴里，嗓音是从未有过的低哑。  
巴里不由自主地抬头看向和他只隔了一个拳头了哈尔的脸。  
这个距离太近了，巴里只能看着那双棕眼睛，他要掉进那像巧克力糖浆一样的眼睛里了。  
巴里甚至能感受到哈尔呼出的温暖的气息，有那么一瞬间他想喊认输，因为这个距离太近了——他能不能不要靠近了，巴里觉得自己已经被哈尔的气息包围了，他快透不过气来了。  
但是小法证官又突然执拗起来：凭什么每次都是我认输？不仅吵架吵不过他，就连披萨选什么口味都是他赢。每次都是自己妥协，为什么不能让哈尔为他认输一回？  
巴里盯着哈尔的眼睛，他感觉自己好像看到了一丝打趣，和那底下掩盖着的紧张。  
去他的认输，巴里心想，我就是想吻他怎么了？他要是认输了我也亲到他了，他要是不认输的话，我们说不定还能上床呢。性向是什么，我就是不认输怎么了，反正我又不会吃什么亏。

于是巴里狠下心揪住了哈尔的衣领，气势汹汹地亲上了哈尔的嘴唇。他好像听到了相机的咔嚓声，见到了闪光灯还有钢骨身上发出的亮光——但是管他呢，这几分钟里，巴里只想沉溺在哈尔棕色的眸子和柔软的嘴唇里。

03  
最后巴里和哈尔谁都没认输，两个人亲吻对方的嘴唇，最后几乎发展成啃咬。  
气氛越来越火热，本来还在起哄的正联成员突然觉得有点尴尬。  
奥利弗根本就不指望哈尔能先认输，这种破廉耻的游戏哈尔从来都没认过输。  
估计就连老蝙蝠都在怀疑哈尔每次回来是不是都把脸皮丢在宇宙某个扇区的某个角落里了，毕竟哈尔可是唯一一个能面不改色理直气壮地把联盟顾问气到变色的家伙。  
但是一直脸皮很薄的中城小法证官能撑到现在还不认输实在是出乎了所有人的意料。

最后是奥利弗叫的停。  
因为他们在奥利弗的别墅里开的party。  
奥利弗真的忍不了看着哈尔乔丹在他的别墅里乱发情，他很担心如果没人叫停的话，这两个人真的会在众目睽睽之下滚起床单——他就不能指望哈尔乔丹还有羞耻心这个存在，也不能指望巴里艾伦在面对某个总是在散发荷尔蒙的飞行员还能保持多少理智。  
所以奥利弗直接了当地开始撵人，一点客气都不带有的：“我们不想看过程了，请告诉我们结果就好，谢谢。还有我别墅打扫起来挺麻烦的，尤其是沙发。”  
当然了，哈尔拉着巴里走的头都不回。  
没人想知道这两个人之后都干了什么，没有人。

说实在的，谁都没想到这个游戏会发展到这个地步，虽然罪魁祸首们已经退场了，但是气氛也很难再像之前一样火热起来了。  
几乎每个人都有点心不在焉。  
火星猎人是第一个提出离开的人，理由十分充足，瞭望塔需要有人值班，火星猎人非常愿意独自去瞭望塔，把假期交给其他人。但事实上可能是他并不想再看队友们脑内播放的小电影，无意冒犯，实在是他们想的太大声了。  
然后离开的是钢骨，他自愿和火星猎人一起值班。  
大都市的小记者搭上哥谭阔佬的车一起回了韦恩老宅。  
戴安娜也告辞，理由是想念冰淇淋了。  
奥利弗热烈欢送他们离开后，回身抱住了黛娜。

接下来的几天里，整个瞭望塔里氛围怪怪的，仿佛空气突然变成了粉色的——或者冒着粉色的泡泡。  
绿灯侠和闪电侠根本就是无时无刻不在放电，并且丝毫不惧其他人的控诉，包括蝙蝠侠不赞成的眼神。  
每当蝙蝠侠投来审视的目光的时候，闪电侠总是把头埋在哈尔的颈窝装鸵鸟，哈尔则权当看不到，不然就理直气壮地反驳：“我们在玩游戏，你们都知道的，而我绝对不想输。”  
终于有一次，看着绿灯侠带着几乎挂在他身上的闪电侠的背影，联盟主席用一种疑惑透顶的语气问道：“他们现在这样，难道还需要继续那个所谓的游戏证明自己不是GAY吗？这结果不是一目了然吗？还有什么可比的，他们难道在比谁更GAY吗？”  
火星猎人看着拽着蝙蝠侠身后黑披风一角的超人，默默地走出了会议厅，他一点都不想看到超人脑子的画面，也不想听到超人脑子里叫的巨大声的碎碎念，他不想被“BBBBB”刷屏，一点都不想。

海王只是错过了一次聚会，但他感觉自己可能错过了一个世纪那么长。面对瞭望塔里的奇怪氛围，根据之前无数次经历得出的结果，海王明智地选择了保持沉默，不看不听不说，开完会就果断回海底找弟弟。奥姆的口是心非冷嘲热讽可比瞭望塔的气氛好受多了。

同样错过了聚会的沙赞选择了刨根问底，撒娇卖萌打滚无所不用其极地软磨硬泡，说实在的一个肌肉壮汉的撒娇挺辣眼睛的，但问题是自带录像设备的钢骨就吃这一套。  
于是沙赞看到了全息投影式的录像回放，对于整件事，沙赞唯一的看法就是：“哇哦……”

04  
“所以，我们来开个party吧，”神奇女孩提议道，“我们需要互相了解彼此，也需要在训练之余放松一下，你们觉得呢？”  
“哇哦！双手赞同！”野兽小子说道。  
“我们需要准备一些游戏在party上玩，总不能一直吃吃吃聊聊聊。”闪电小子说，“虽然我觉得有好吃的吃就很好，但……”  
“说起游戏，我知道一个蛮好玩的，”神奇女孩打断了他，“叫‘胆小鬼游戏’，你们想玩吗？”

END


End file.
